Marvel Database:Item Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Items } | } | |(}}|[[ |(}}]]| |(}}}} }} } | Gallery | Gallery }} Unknown } | } | } }} } Origin } | }Category: } | }- }}}=0 |Expression }} | } | } | Category:Earth- }Category:Earth- } | Earth- } }} }} }} Characteristics Owners }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}} }} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}} }} | } | } | } }} }} First Appearance } | }|Season}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Character First Appearance Needed }} }} } | }}} — Last Appearance } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} Appearance of Destruction } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} } } } | } | } | } }} | } | } | Category:Quote Source Needed }} }} | } | } }} }} } } | } | History of item is unknown. }} /Power Grid | :Header|Header= }}} /Power_Grid}} | } } } } | :Header|Header= }}} }} }} } | Powers } }} } | Abilities } }} } | Strength level } }} } | Weaknesses } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * /Appearances}}|0| | /Appearances}}}} Appearances of * /Mentions}}|0| | /Mentions}}}} Media was Mentioned in * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images featuring * Item Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes }|[[Category: }]]}} }}}|unique}} }}}|unique}}|Category:Unique Items}} }}}|magic}} | Category:Magical Items }} }}}|asgard}} | Category:Asgardian Items }} }}}|weapon}} | Category:Weapons }} }}}|battlesuit}} | Category:Battlesuits }} }}}|armor}} | Category:Battlesuits }} }}}|material}} | Category:Materials }}Category:Templated Articles } | }|None.jpg}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Image Needed | }} | Category:Image Needed }} } | }|[}} | | Category:Wikify }} | Category:Synopsis Needed }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT APPEARED IN | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | CurrentOwner = CURRENT OWNER | PreviousOwners = PREVIOUS OWNERS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * If 'unique' or 'Unique' are in the 'Model' field, the page will be categorized as 'Unique Items' * If magic, asgard, battlesuit or weapon are included in the Origin field, the page will be categorized as 'Magical Items', 'Asgardian Items', 'Battlesuits' or 'Weapons' respectively. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates Category:Templates